


Desk Shenanigans

by LexiAndTheDiamonds



Category: Knives Out (2019), Knives Out (2019) RPF
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Office Sex, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut, dark! ransom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiAndTheDiamonds/pseuds/LexiAndTheDiamonds
Summary: I love the idea of desk sexso, this shameless pwp
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale & You, Ransom Drysdale/Original Female Character(s), Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Desk Shenanigans

You were bent over the desk in your office, eyes wrenched shut at the delicious sensations your boyfriend was invoking. Your legs spread wide, Ransom was relentless as he ate you out voraciously. Tongue laying flat on your clit, he eased a finger into you as he sucked on your nub, finger moving in tandem with his tongue. You gasped, grabbing the edge of the desk, trying to hang on for dear life. He eased another finger in your channel, simultaneously licking your wet folds, his beard leaving a wonderful tickle along your sensitive region. You groaned; this was pure sensory overload and you were **loving** it. Your hips were moving against his face, making him groan into your channels, the vibrations making you feel like you would explode.

“ _You gonna come for me, sweetheart?_ ” he rasped, his panting giving away just how aroused he was.

You were about to answer, when he abruptly stopped his actions, pulling out his fingers. Indignant, you rose from your position to berate him for stopping, when one of his hands pushed your head down on the desk roughly.

“ _Don’t start with your smart mouth now, princess. Save that for later_.” he grunted. You heard him undo his zipper, slapping your ass for good measure.

“ _This is gonna be quick. Wouldn’t want your assistant to see her boss like this, would you now?_ ” he said, his signature smirk evident from his voice.

You were just about to tell him what you thought about that, when he speared into your wet heat, without any preamble. You cried out, mostly out of surprise. That seemed to spur Ransom on, who didn’t even wait for you to get used to the rhythm he set. He pounded into your hot, wet walls, occasionally hitting the sweet, sweet spot. Each thrust pushed you further along the desk, sending quite a few things rattling off onto the floor. 

You could feel the burn move from your core to your belly and other parts of your body, indicating that you were close to reaching your peak. Ransom, sensing this, grabbed your right thigh, hitching it over his his hip, not breaking his torturous rhythm. This new position allowed him to go in deeper, hitting the spot square on, each time he thrust. You wailed, not caring who heard you, Ransom’s grunts spurring you on.

The coil in your belly unwound and you covered your mouth to muffle your scream; it felt so, **SO** damn good; you felt like weeping. Feeling your wet heat engulf and clench around him set off Ransom too, who held you down as he came inside you, his fingers gripping your hips. He moaned your name as he wrung out every last drop of his seed, pulling your hair to help you stand upright. His cock still inside you, he sat down on your chair, taking you with him, sitting on his lap.

“ _Start bouncing, sweetheart. You better hope that I’m quick, coz that door isn’t locked, and you have a meeting in 5 minutes._ ”


End file.
